Question: The solutions to $z^4 = -16i$ can be expressed in the form
\begin{align*}
z_1 &= r_1 (\cos \theta_1 + i \sin \theta_1), \\
z_2 &= r_2 (\cos \theta_2 + i \sin \theta_2), \\
z_3 &= r_3 (\cos \theta_3 + i \sin \theta_3), \\
z_4 &= r_4 (\cos \theta_4 + i \sin \theta_4),
\end{align*}where $r_k > 0$ and $0^\circ \le \theta_k < 360^\circ.$  Find $\theta_1 + \theta_2 + \theta_3 + \theta_4,$ in degrees.
Solution: First, we can write $z^4 = -16i = 16 \operatorname{cis} 270^\circ.$  Therefore, the four roots are
\begin{align*}
&2 \operatorname{cis} 67.5^\circ, \\
&2 \operatorname{cis} (67.5^\circ + 90^\circ) = 2 \operatorname{cis} 157.5^\circ, \\
&2 \operatorname{cis} (67.5^\circ + 180^\circ) = 2 \operatorname{cis} 247.5^\circ, \\
&2 \operatorname{cis} (67.5^\circ + 270^\circ) = 2 \operatorname{cis} 337.5^\circ.
\end{align*}Then $\theta_1 + \theta_2 + \theta_3 + \theta_4 = 67.5^\circ + 157.5^\circ + 247.5^\circ + 337.5^\circ = \boxed{810^\circ}.$